


Como solía ser

by AkireMG



Series: ¡Desperdicio, amor! [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, Ian is that last one, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Listen to his songs in sapphic version, M/M, Song: As It Was (Hozier), YOU WON'T REGRET IT, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: The only evidence that Ian was ever an angel can be found on Mickey.On his scars.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: ¡Desperdicio, amor! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Como solía ser

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought I would never write a second part!  
> I really enjoyed writing this.  
> Any mistakes are my own, I didn't proofread this and English is not my first lenaguage.

The only evidence that Ian was ever an angel can be found on Mickey.

On his scars.

Or course, very few know that, and those that have dared to try to discover this truth, have found nothing but Ian’s blinding light extinguishing them for eternity. Fools. Absolute idiots. As if any of them could even begin to comprehend what happened. Ian was kind to them in stopping them before God’s wrath fell upon them. Poor little angels, always so fragile under their Creator’s judgement.

That wasn’t the only reason, though. Ian didn’t care for the angels’ safety and ignorance as much as he cared about this secret he shared with Mickey. It was the last thing they did together before Azrael took Mickey from his arms. The bastard has tried to pass his actions as compassion (as _mercy_ ) for as long as Ian’s cries have been ignored high in the Heavens.

In his worst moments, when faith threatens to eat him alive and Earth feels almost as empty as the sky, Ian thinks about that day, that blessed moment Mickey gave him his wings and then fell from the clouds into the freezing cold water of the Pacific Ocean.

Mickey was supposed to sleep while Ian fixed all the wrongs life had done them. The ocean and its goodness were supposed to keep Mickey protected, lulled into a deep dreamless sleep for as long as it was needed. That was the deal, but Ian was never warned about Azrael waiting in that little world of his for the right moment to interfere. Then, Ian was almost powerless, and it was impossible for him to stop Azrael from waking Mickey up. Awake, weakened, and clueless, his memories gone after being pulled from his slumber without a chance to prepare.

Now, Ian hasn’t seen him for as long as the sun had refused to warm his skin, since the clouds rejected his touch and God looked at him from his greatness without a hint of emotion, with no second thoughts or a single question.

When Ian fell, it was painful and final, his body changing like those of his predecessors when they lost God’s grace and favor. As he was feeling the change in the burn at the base of his wings and the all-consuming heat inside his chest, Ian knew only one thing without a doubt: Mickey would be there with him. It didn’t matter the consequences or hardships it would bring him, Mickey’ be there by his side. He would be the light, the warmth, the only one that would look at him and see more than ‘a Fallen’.

Mickey, to whom he was still Ian. An angel Ian really thought worthy of calling himself that. his compassion kept him alive when the exile wanted to rip his heart out of his chest along with whatever was left of his soul. Mickey’s company helped Ian when everyone else did nothing. Other angels were determined to forget about him, the cherubs had been afraid, and the Archangels thought of him as little less than a worthless waste of potential. Apparently, his faith only ever meant something if it was accompanied of utter devotion; something Ian never had in him to give, at least not to God.

But Mickey…

The only one.

The angel no one remembers because Earth has been his home for too long. He was older than Ian and had been there for considerable time before Ian even began to understand his role as an angel. By then, Ian had noticed that a few of their fellow angels often glanced at Mickey’s wing with suspicion.

_I had never seen wings as dark as his._

_His light is not as bright as ours._

_He is not-_

_He cannot be good._

Ian heard all sort of things being said behind Mickey’s back. It seemed unfounded and unfair. Mickey was, to him, even though they had not known each other for long, the best company there was. His opinion would prove to be shared for only a brunch of other angels that knew Mickey, that saw him beyond those dark as coal wings of his and the apparent coldness of his eyes. Mickey never bothered to defend himself, but he was aware of being watched by the Archangels, those bastards that feared their own imagination more than reality.

Ian had wanted to confront them since then. He wanted to make them see (forcing them if it came to it) that Mickey was not _good_ , he was goodness itself. He was beauty. Ian’s compass, his Northern Star. Ian would had been lost without him. Without his love and faith, his strength and trust.

Mickey.

Mikhailo.

The right hand of no less than Archangel Azrael, the psychopomp than willingly left Heaven with God’s benediction following him closely. Azrael was younger only to Lucifer and God, a silent entity that never showed himself more than necessary. He had never taken an angel under his wing before Mickey.

It was unheard of and took those that knew by surprise.

Mick.

His Mick.

The calm after Ian’s storm. The cold touch for his feverish mind. Not only the Northern Star, but Ian’s north itself.

Ian loves him. He _adores_ him. But what is that good for when Mickey isn’t there?

Is it worth something at all when Mickey does not remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
